Jack's Maria
by secbeth
Summary: Jack meets a woman in the park. She ends up involved with the Asgard and the NID's plot to circumvent the SGC. This is JackOFFC SamMartouf And DanielSha're
1. Default Chapter

**Jack's Maria**

**BY: Secbeth**

Email:

Website: (all of my stories can be found here.)

Status: Series

Category: Angst, Romance, Sci-fi, Humor.

Pairings: Jack/Other Sam/Martouf

Spoilers: References to season to Season 1-3

Season: 3

Sequel/Series Info: First in the series. Maybe

Rating: PG-13 because of language.

Content Warnings: Use of bad language

Summary: Jack meets a woman in the park. Something happens at her job that involves her with the Asgard and the NID's plot so circumvent the SGC.

Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. Copyright (c) 2003 Su Freund

* * *

_This isn't the PUC. Also it's not a Jack and Sam story. Eventually Martouf will show up and I will build on his relationship with Sam. This may become a Series I don't know yet. _

Jack can't help but stare at the woman on the park bench. She is exquisite and so young too. Something is different about her. He notices the look in her eyes, a haunting sense he has felt several times in his life. They have brought Cassie to this park several times. He's early, and doesn't mind watching the people in the park. But the light haired woman grabs his attention the most. To Hell with it, she is alone, and doesn't look like she is waiting for anyone. Jack walks over and sits down next to her. "Is this seat taken?"

The woman looks over at him and shakes her head, her hair moving softly in the wind. "No, you're welcome to it." She looks over at swings, the sad look still in her eyes.

Jack smiles, and turns toward her a little bit. "I'm Jack."

The woman turns and looks at him. She ignores his brown hair, and dark brown eyes. "Hi Jack."

Jack frowns; at least she could give her name. "So what are you doing here?" He glances back out at the park.

The woman turns toward him. "Watching the children." Her hazel eyes look dull, compared to her glowing complexion.

Jack nods. "I do that sometimes too. My friends are coming, would you like to join us?" Jack speaks as Fraiser's vehicle pulls into the parking lot.

The woman shakes her head, her eyes sad. "Thanks, but no thanks." She stands up.

Jack stands up too. "How often do you come here?" He asks want to say more but not sure.

The woman shrugs. "I don't know. I need to go. It was nice meeting you, Jack." She turns and walks away with out giving him a second glance.

Jack watches her for a moment then realizes he didn't get her name. Jack jogs after her. "Hey wait!"

The woman turns around, her hair still turning in the wind. "Yes?" Her voice is light.

Jack thinks to himself how soft she is. "I didn't catch your name."

The woman sighs lightly. "I'm Maria."

Jack grins. "Maria, that's beautiful." Jack's voice is full of awe.

Maria laughs. "I didn't choose it." She sounds almost disappointed. "It was given to me, by my mother. Anyway I should go."

Jack doesn't want her to go. "Please stay, and meet my friends." He reaches out to touch her but changes his mind.

Maria shakes her head. "I need to go, but really thank you for the offer."

Jack frowns. She's leaving anyway. "Alright, maybe I'll see you again."

Maria shrugs. "Maybe." She walks off toward the far end of the park.

Jack stares after, and then turns around. Cassie comes running toward him. "Jack!"

Jack grins at her, and scoops her up into a hug. "Hey, kid what's up?"

Cassie grins, her long hair free down her back. "Nothing, who was that Jack?"

Jack looks at the little girl. "That was Maria."

Cassie nods. "Daniel's helping Mom with the picnic basket." She holds on to him.

Jack sets her down and smiles. "So, where is Carter and Teal'c?"

Cassie wrinkles her nose. "Sam said she needed to do something real fast at the base."

Jack sighs. Given the opportunity Carter would live at the base. "Well, then lets go see what kind of goodies your mom brought."

Cassandra looks at Jack kinda funny. "Are you forgetting the fact that Mom packed it too?"

Jack laughs, sitting her down. "It's not all bad! I just hope she didn't bring any needles with her." Cassandra rolls her eyes and runs off again.

* * *

Daniel walks next to Janet Fraiser, carrying a large picnic basket. Cassandra runs up to him. "Hey Daniel, did you know Jack has a girl friend?" 

Daniel hears Cassandra and about drops the basket. "Um, no. How do you know?" He grips the basket tighter and looks over at the doctor.

Cassie grins noticing her mother's menacing stare. "I saw her with him. She was really pretty."

Daniel raises his eyebrows with interest. "Really? So is she joining us?" Jack has a girlfriend. This was new.

Fraiser looks at Cassie. Cassie grins back. "I don't think so."

Fraiser looks up at the Colonel walking toward them then back at Cassie. "I don't think we're suppose to know. You shouldn't say anything okay?"

Cassie nods. "Okay Mom, Can I go swing?"

Fraiser nods. Cassie runs off. Daniel looks at Fraiser. "You really think he has a girlfriend?"

Fraiser shrugs. He wouldn't tell her. "I don't know why don't you ask him later, when Cassie isn't around."

Daniel nods. "I think I will." Daniel smiles, thinking to himself.

* * *

Daniel sits with Jack, Sam, and Teal'c at a table in the commissary, Monday morning. Sipping his coffee he looks up at Jack. "So Jack, do you have a girlfriend." 

Sam spits out her coffee. Jack drops his spoon and looks at Daniel. Teal'c raises his left eyebrow. Jack in shock looks at Daniel. "What kind of question is that?" He asks in a sarcastic tone.

Daniel looks a Jack and grins. "Obviously a perfectly valid one."

"No I don't have a girlfriend." Jack takes the defensive. Where in the world did Daniel get that idea? "Who the hell gave you that idea!"

Daniel blushes with a slight embarrassment. Jack's defensive tone is interesting. "Cassie."

Jack looks shocked; his mouth makes a round O. "She saw me with Maria on Saturday."

Sam is now completely interested in her CO's love life. She looks surprised. "Why didn't she stay and have lunch with us?"

Teal'c looks at Jack. "O'Neill, you have never discussed Maria before."

Jack sighs. "Honestly it's not what you all think. I had just met her, and I did ask her to stay but she had to go." He looks worried and concerned.

Daniel notices his friend's concern. "Oh, did you get her number?"

Jack shakes his head. She was reluctant to give her name how the hell was he suppose to get her number. "No, I almost didn't get her name."

Daniel's eyes widen. "You're kidding?" That was bad, he had problems getting her name.

Carter looks at him surprised. "Sir you didn't insult her did you?"

Jack shakes his head. "No Carter, she looked I don't know…"

Daniel sighs. "So are you going to see her again?"

Jack shrugs. "I want to."

Teal'c looks at Jack. "O'Neill perhaps you need a new approach?" He is unfamiliar with Earth Dating rituals.

Daniel and Sam laugh. Jack scowls. "Honestly I didn't say anything to insult her. I know how to handle beautiful women."

Sam raises a skeptical eyebrow. "Really?" She teases him.

* * *

Jack sits in his truck, wondering if he's missed her. For five days he has driven to the park to see if she came. Today is Saturday; it had been a week since he first saw her. Jack lifts his binoculars. Scanning the area closely he spots her walking toward the bench. Tossing the binoculars to the passenger's seat, Jack opens the door and hops out of his truck. Jack walks toward her not wanting to seem desperate. Jack walks to the bench and sits down next to Maria. "I hope this seat still isn't taken." 

Maria sits on the bench her shoulder's down, her posture rings of grief. "No, it's not." She answers turning back toward the swings.

Jack smiles and relaxes. His eyes shift from Maria to the children she's watching. "So, it's nice to see you again." Maria shrugs, but doesn't answer. Jack frowns. "I was hoping you would go to dinner with me tonight." It couldn't hurt to come right out and ask.

Maria turns to face him. "Oh, I'm sorry. Dinner, thanks I'm not interested." He's asking her to dinner. She hasn't been on a date ever. What does he want?

That is not answer he wants. "Okay, lunch. Tomorrow say around 1 o'clock." Jack isn't going to give up.

Maria shakes her head. This guy just didn't get that she wasn't interested. "Sorry, I have to work tomorrow."

Jack frowns. "Alright, next Saturday for breakfast, there is an I-hop not far from here."

Maria sighs; he wasn't going to give up. "Okay." Maria reaches into her purse and pulls out a pen and paper. She writes her name and phone number on it.

Jack smiles, finally he was getting somewhere. "So Maria what do you do?"

Maria smiles, most people weren't interested in her job. "I work at the museum in Denver." Maria slips the pen back into her purse.

O'Neill's eyes glaze over, she was a scientist. Damn it. "Oh!" Maybe not she could be a secretary.

Maria sighs with disappointment. "Yeah, what do you do?" Maria hands him the paper

Jack grins at the question. "I'm in the Air Force." O'Neill takes the paper from her.

Maria smiles. "Wow, do you fly?"

Jack nods. "Just not as often as I'd like." Answer, he couldn't tell her what he really does.

Maria nods. "I understand that, so do you work at Peterson or what?"

Jack shakes his head. "No, I'm stationed at Cheyenne Mountain."

Maria gives him a look of deep sympathy. "How boring, Stuck in the mountain day after day. I'd go crazy. That's why I come here, just to get out of the museum for a few hours of fresh air."

Jack grins. At least she isn't a workaholic. "Oh, it's not that bad. I'm not stuck in the mountain like that. I do other things out doors."

Maria makes a round O with her mouth. "That's good. I don't like being the museum every day but I enjoy my job."

O'Neill nods. "That's great." Thank goodness she didn't go into the specifics of her job.

Maria nods, not much else to say. "So Air Force, what rank are you?"

Jack grins with pride. "I'm a Colonel."

Maria's eyes widen with surprise. "Wow, you must be good at what you do."

Jack nods. "I do okay."

Maria smiles. "So do I, most people think it's boring."

Jack nods. "I do, but my friend Daniel, He would find it utterly fascinating I'm sure."

Maria raises her eyebrow. "Really? Someone in the Air Force that likes Art? Wow!"

Jack shakes his head. "Oh Daniel isn't in the Air Force he just works for us. He's works as a linguist for us. He's also an anthropologist."

Maria looks at him surprised. "Wow, that's fascinating. I'd love to meet him."

Jack frowns. What was it that women found so interesting about Daniel? "Maybe you will. So what do you do for fun?"

Maria smiles. "Walk in the park. I volunteer at the children's hospital during the week."

Jack grins, she likes children. That was a good sign. "Really, that must be fun and difficult."

Maria shrugs. "The smile on their faces, when I'm finished is enough, although I lost one of my favorites last month. It was rough for me." Her tone is again sad.

Jack nods and moves closer to her in a more serious posture. "I know. I lost my son a few years ago." He understands how she feels.

Maria turns to him the grief on her face. "Oh, God."

Jack looks at her and tries to smiles. "It was tough."

Maria nods. "Nancy had so much talent. I…" Tears form in her eyes.

Jack on a whim pulls her into his arms and holds her while she cries. "I know. God I know."

Maria cries on him for a few minutes and pulls away. Her face slightly flushed. "Thank you. It felt good to cry."

Jack nods, smiling. "I bet. So..?"

Maria smiles, he was nice she had to hand it to him for that. She looks at her watch. "Oh my god I'm going to be late. I'm Sorry Jack. I have to go." Maria jumps up. She cried in his arms. WHY?

Jack nods and stands. "Alright, I'll call you on Friday to make plans."

Maria nods. "Alright." She runs off.

* * *

Jack wears a happy grin on his face, throughout the briefing. Hammond gets up and leaves. Daniel looks at Jack. "Okay, so did you talk to Maria?" 

Jack nods grinning. "Yes!"

Carter grins, standing up. "So what's she like sir?"

O'Neill smiles. "She's quiet and likes kids. I think she smart too."

Teal'c and Jack stand up. Teal'c looks at Jack. "Did you acquire her phone number this time O'Neill?"

Jack nods and turns to Teal'c. "Teal'c, did you honestly believe that I wouldn't?"

Teal'c tilts his head. "I had my doubts O'Neill."

Daniel laughs, standing up and grabbing his coffee. "So what did you talk about?"

Jack smiles, and keeps her loss private. "Our jobs and you."

Carter looks at O'Neill. "You talked about us sir?"

Jack shakes his head. "No we talked about Daniel briefly. She wants to meet you."

Daniel rolls his eyes. "Jack, you find a girl. And you talk about me? That's … That's…"

Carter looks at Daniel then Jack. "Not the way to get a date sir. You're supposed to talk about yourself."

Jack rolls his eyes. "Seriously Carter I know how to get a date. We're having breakfast on Saturday."

Daniel smiles. "That's great Jack. Where are you taking her?"

"IHOP, it's breakfast after all." Jack grins.

Carter shakes her head. IHOP isn't very romantic. "Sir, do you really think that's the way to go?"

Teal'c raises his eyebrow. Jack turns to Sam. "Carter, please have faith in me!"

Daniel laughs. "You know she's right. You could have invited her over to your place at least."

Jack scowls deeply. "Really, Daniel why don't you just come watch me!" Jack shouts walking away frustrated.


	2. The First Date

**Chapter 2**

Jack jumps out of his truck and walks to the other side. He's dressed casually. Jack grins, opening the passenger's side door for Maria. "Here you go my lady." Jack offers her his hand.

Maria smiles brilliantly. "Why thank you." She admits to herself that he is charming. She takes his hand and steps down and away from the door.

Jack supports her back with on hand and shuts the truck door with the other. "You're welcome. I must say you look stunning." He can't help but notice the blue silk dress that hangs loosely over her skin.

Maria blushes when he opens the door for her. "You know Jack you've told be how beautiful I am three different times, this morning in three different ways."

Jack looks down at her and smiles. "I have?" Maria grins at him. "Well then it must be true!"

Maria giggles, making Jack feel warm inside. "You have. Honestly Jack, you don't have to lie."

Jack frowns at her as the waitress quickly seats them. "I'm not lying. And whatever makes you think am I, is wrong."

Maria's face flushes with embarrassment. "Oh, sorry. So what are you getting?" Maria sits across from him in the small booth.

Jack sits down and opens the menu. "Well, let's see. Pancakes, eggs, Sausage, bacon, and a waffle!"

Maria looks at the menu her eyes wide at his large order. "Okay." Surely he couldn't eat all of that by himself.

The waitress stands in the corner and grins, and then walks over. "And you ma'am?"

Maria looks up. "I think I'll have water and a cup of fruit."

Jack frowns. "Is that all?" Jack studies her for a moment; she's too thin for his comfort. "Add some eggs to that Wanda." Maria frowns and gets ready to protest. When Wanda nods and walks off. "You need some protein in the morning."

Maria frowns and then laughs. "Always in charge Jack?"

O'Neill nods and grins. "Yeah, something like that."

Maria laughs. "I can't fault you for that. Sometimes, I'm giving a tour of the museum and kids go everywhere."

Jack grins. Kids had a tendency to do that. "Fun..!" Jack watches as Daniel, Sam and Teal'c walk in to the IHOP. Jack tries not to drop his jaw at the site of his team walking in. Wanda looked a little distressed too. "So, how was work this week?"

Maria smiles. "It was good. I didn't drop anything."

Jack laughs. "I take it that's a bad thing!"

"Yes, it is. God we almost dropped a Monet last week. The curator bit my head off!" Maria says sounding a little frightened.

Jack frowns. "What happened?"

Maria sighs. "Someone moved a box and I trip it was horrible. I drop a pot from Africa a few months ago. I have to pay it back."

Jack laughs. "It's okay. I dropped one of Daniel's artifacts last year. He wasn't happy with me."

* * *

Sam sits at the table with Daniel and Teal'c and begins laughing. Daniel looks at her. "What is so funny?" 

Sam, closest to the Colonel's table, can't help laughing at his comment to Maria about breaking one of Daniel's artifacts. "Oh he just told her he dropped one of your artifacts."

Daniel laughs and looks at Sam. "What did she say?"

Teal'c looks at Daniel and cracks a smile. "She said, she would have bitten his head off."

Daniel laughs, and then looks at Sam. "That's good. I like her. Let's hope he doesn't ruin it!"

Sam nods her head agreeing. Facing the parking lot, her eyes widen. "Oh NO!"

Daniel looks at her. "What?" Sam slaps at him and points outside. Daniel spies Janet and Hammond walking with Cassie. "That's not good."

Sam nods. "No it's not. How did they find out?"

Teal'c looks at Sam. "I did not believe it was a secret Major."

* * *

Janet Fraiser notices Sam's look. "General do you think this is wise?" Fraiser looks at Hammond who is accompanying her. 

Cassie looks at her mom. She was told to keep quiet. Walking into the restaurant she waves at Jack, who smiles back at her. Hammond grins. "It's Fine Doctor relax."

Janet glares at Cassie. "We don't want to disturb him."

Cassie nods. "Okay, Mom. Isn't she beautiful?"

Janet studies the woman from the side. "Yes she is."

Hammond agrees. "I see the rest of SG-1 had the same Idea." He laughs.

Fraiser grins. "Actually sir, the Colonel told Daniel to come."

"Oooooooo." Cassie says hearing her mothers comment.

Fraiser scowls at her daughter. "You, keep quiet. And don't tell Maria about it."

Cassie nods. "I won't. I promise!"

* * *

Jack notices Maria staring at Daniel over his shoulder. "Okay, why do you keep staring over my shoulder?" 

Maria giggles. "Well, I think I see one of my favorite authors. So I can't help, but stare. But I don't think it's him, because this guy looks a lot different."

Jack turns around, and sees only Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c. Jack knows it's not Teal'c. Jack turns back and laughs hard. "He's one of your favorite authors?"

Maria shakes her head. "No he just looks like him, mine has long hair."

Jack laughs again and turns around and looks at the table. "Guys you've been busted. Daniel she knows who you are and she likes you!"

Daniel lowers his sunglasses in surprise. "Are you serious?"

Jack looks at Maria, who nods her head. "She's serious. You guys might as well come join us. Of Course if Maria doesn't mind?"  
Maria looks at Jack sheepishly. "No I don't mind if you don't."

Jack stands up and moves to the other side of the booth after Maria slides down. Jack smiles. "Well then I'll introduce you." Jack smiles. "This is my second in command Major Samantha Carter."

Sam slides into the booth across from Maria. "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

Maria nods. "Of course, you too. I didn't realize he had a 2IC."

Sam laughs. "You know your military jargon."

Maria nods. "My step Father was a Marine."

Jack smiles, that was one more then he knew about her. He was sure they would quiz him later. Jack looks at Daniel. "Maria this is Daniel."

Maria looks at Daniel. If she could she would stand up. "It's nice to meet you Dr. Jackson!"

Daniel beams. "It's nice to meet you too!"

Maria looks at Jack and smiles really big. "I didn't know your Daniel was this Daniel or I would Have Stayed two Saturdays ago."

Part of the statement annoyed him. She was smiling that was all that mattered. Jack looks at Teal'c who is moving a Chair to sit at the end of the Table. "And this is Murray!"

Maria looks at Teal'c for a moment. "Forgive me, but Jack he doesn't look like a Murray."

They all look at her. "He doesn't?" The Three ask her. Jack looks at Maria. "What does he look like?"

Maria shrugs. "I don't know, Vigore."

Teal'c looks at her. "I do not know this word."

Daniel laughs and looks at Teal'c. "Vigore is Italian for Strength."

Teal'c tilts his head and smiles. Jack grins at Maria. "Can't keep any secrets from you can I?"

Maria shrugs. "I don't know. You can try. I'm not that smart."

Daniel smiles, doubting her statement. "Murray's real name is translated to English as Strength."

Maria looks surprised. "Really, that's interesting."

Daniel nods. "So Maria what do you do?"

Maria smiles. "I'm an Art Historian at the Denver Museum of Art. I do cataloging, histories and Children's tours."

Daniel smiles, he found the stuff and she showed it to the public how ironic that Jack likes her. "Interesting."

Maria shrugs. "Jack thought you would think so. Many people find it boring, I love it though."

Jack smiles. "That's great though."

Maria laughs and looks at Sam. "How long is he going to be like this?"

Sam looks at Maria quizzically. "What do you mean?"

Maria sighs. "Always in control."

"Probably until the day he dies." Sam answers.

Maria smiles. "He'll never die; if he did he wouldn't be in control."

Daniel laughs. "That's Jack for you."

Maria smiles. "Really?"

Jack beams and wraps his arm around her. "Yeah, control isn't something I want to give up easily."

* * *

Hammond watches the Colonel. "That was interesting, did you catch that she knew who Daniel was." George asks the Doctor. 

Fraiser nods. "She must have read one of his books." Fraiser shoots Cassie a stop staring look.

Cassie groans. "Mom! I'm not going to do anything."

Hammond laughs. "She must be something, if the whole team likes her." Janet nods her head in agreement.


	3. Missed Date and Trouble

**Chapter 3**

Daniel walks though the gate with Jack. Once they emerge on the lush planet Daniel puts on his sun clips and looks at Jack. "So how is it going with Maria?"

Jack surveys the trees. Jack grins. "It's great."

Sam looks up at him. "How many dates have you been on now?"

Jack laughs at Carter. "Eight and we have one for Friday night." He's wears a smile of satisfaction.

Teal'c looks at O'Neill. "Have you engaged in a kiss yet O'Neill?"

"What? Teal'c I don't kiss and tell!" O'Neill says jokingly, as they fan out.

* * *

O'Neill lays on a gurney in the Infirmary. His shoulder hurt bad, really, really bad. "Doc. I got to talk to Daniel." She was poking him hard. 

Janet Fraiser looks down at her protesting patient. "Not now Colonel your wound is pretty bad. Later okay."

Jack shakes his head in protest. "Now Doc!" Jack rears up.

Fraiser looks at the Corpsman. "Go find Dr. Jackson." She continues to poke the wound with her gloved hands.

Jack leans back relaxing, a bit. "That hurts doc." His shoulder was on fire from the weapon that had been fired on him.

Fraiser grins, at least he was conscious. "I know, but you'll be better in no time." Janet probes some more.

Daniel runs in followed by the corpsman. "What is? Is he okay?"

Jack looks at Daniel, pain hits him hard. "Yeah!"

Fraiser turns to Daniel stopping for a moment. "He insisted he talk to you."

Daniel walks over to the bed and stands next to it. "What is it Jack?"

Jack leans back and looks at Daniel, knowing he was going to pass out soon. His ribs hurt too. "I have a date tonight. Call and cancel. Tell her I'm sorry." God, he didn't want to miss a date with Maria, but there was no way in hell he was going to see her like he was.

Daniel nods. "I will. Anything else?"

Jack nods. "I.." Pain swamps him and he passes out cold.

Fraiser steps forward and turns to Daniel. "He'll be fine."

Daniel nods. "Aright, let me know when he wakes up."

Fraiser nods. "I will." Janet turns back to her patient. Daniel looks at Jack then turns and leaves.

* * *

Daniel waits for Maria to pick up the phone. Her voice was soft. "Maria Blake, how can I help you?" Maria asks, not know who was on the other end. 

Daniel can help but smiles. "Maria, this is Daniel."

Maria smiles, Daniel only called her when he had something for her to look at from his collection. "Hi Daniel, what can I do for you."

Daniel frowns. He hates to ruin her day. "Maria there was an accident. Jack's been hurt. I'm sorry, I know you had a date tonight but he has to cancel."

Maria sighs. "That's alright Daniel, I need to cancel anyway. Tell Jack, I hope he feels better." Her voice isn't full of concern.

Daniel instantly assumes something is wrong. "Maria is everything okay between you and Jack?"

Maria laughs. "Everything's fine Daniel, we got a new shipment of art. I have to go though this weekend. Some of the pieces are missing." She forces herself not to worry.

Daniel sighs with Relief. "Okay, I'll have Jack call you when he can." The nagging voice in the back of his head goes away.

Maria smiles to herself. "Alright Daniel. Give him my love please."

Daniel smiles to himself. "I will Maria." Daniel hangs up grinning.

* * *

Jack glances at Daniel, sitting in the passenger's seat of the truck. "She hasn't returned my calls, all week. What did you say to her?" The truck travels down the dimly lit city streets. 

Daniel looks at his worried friend. "I just said there was an accident."

Jack nods, feeling nervous and worried. He'd done some checking Maria's car was in the shop. He called her earlier to say he would pick her up. "Something doesn't feel right Daniel. The curator said he would make sure she called me back."

Daniel shrugs. "When I talk to her last Friday she sounded busy."

Jack didn't want to hear it. Maria always took time to be with him. Especially when she knew he was going out of town. "Something's wrong. Either that or she hates me and doesn't want to see me again."

"Jack, she said to give you her love. I seriously doubt that she hates you." Daniel says grinning at his friend's discomfort.

Jack nods, pulling into the museum's dimly lit parking lot. "Good, because I'd like you to go in and get her for me?"

Daniel pales. "Jack, are you okay?"

Jack nods, his ribs were hurting him. "Yeah, it's just if she doesn't want to see me…"

Daniel nods. Since when Did Jack O'Neill ever chicken out? "Okay, the guard knows me, from the last time I came with you."

Jack smiles. "You better bring her back with you…" Jack threatens.

Daniel grins. "I'll try." Daniel opens the truck door and hops out. Jack watches as Daniel walks around to the back of the museum.

* * *

Daniel walks to the back entrance of the museum. The door is cracked open. Daniel walks over and pulls the door open. Carefully he peaks his head in looking for the guard. Daniel looks around then down to see the guard lying in a pool of blood. Daniel leans down and feels for a pulse. Daniel closes his eyes, feeling that the man is dead. Daniel searches his pockets for his cell phone. "Damn." Daniel can't find his phone. He'd go back for Jack, but he has to find Maria first and see if she is alright. Daniel makes his way past some closed and open crates toward the offices and storage rooms. Opening a conference room door he spots the curator lying with his head blown off. Daniel turns his head. "Oh Shit." Daniel swears. He looks over and sees Maria lying on the floor dressed stained with blood. Blood pooled around her on the floor, some in her hair as well. Daniel runs over and drops to his knees beside her. Daniel sees the gun shot wound on her right shoulder. Daniel watches her struggle to breath. "Maria, its Daniel. Hang in there. I've got to tell Jack and get you help." 

Maria opens her eyes and turns her head to see Daniel kneeling next to her. "Jaack?"

Daniel nods. "He's in the truck. I need a phone."

Maria blinks slightly. "In My pocket, with the artifact." Maria moves her hand to her pocket and pulls out the two objects. One is a cell phone the other a rod of some sort.

Daniel takes the cell phone. "Alright, just rest." Daniel takes off his coat and supports her head. Taking one hand flips open the phone and Dial's Jack's number.

Jack answers on the first ring. "Maria?"

Daniel uses his other hand to put pressure on Maria's wound. "Jack its Daniel, something happened in here. The guard and the curator are dead. Maria's been shot, but she's alive."

Jack hears Daniel's words. "Daniel don't let her die! I'll be right there." Jack hangs up.

Daniel looks at Maria. "He's coming."

Maria nods her face pale. She holds up the artifact. "They wanted this. They took the other …." Maria trails off.

Daniel takes it from her and studies it. At first it looks like some sort of sculpture for ritual use. Daniel takes a closer look and notices the runic inscriptions, similar to those he'd seen on Cimmeria. "Maria, where did this come from?"

Maria gasps. "It came from Norway and the others Scandinavia." Maria's eyes roll back.

Jack runs over from the door and falls to his knees. "Maria?"

Daniel looks at Jack. "She's lost a lot of blood Jack. I haven't called for an ambulance yet."

Jack looks up at Daniel. "Why the hell not. Damn it Call Fraiser too."

Daniel nods, clutching the artifact in his hand. He gives it back to Maria. "Hold on to this don't lose it. I need it okay."

Maria looks at Jack then back at Daniel. "Okay. Jack, I wanted too …"

Jack leans down and kisses her on the forehead. "I know. I've got to go make sure it's clear. You'll be safe with Daniel."

Maria nods. "The Curator?"

Jack frowns and looks over glad his body was blocked from her view. "He's dead." Jack looks at Daniel. "Make sure the police know." Daniel nods. "I will, go." He calls 911.O'Neill leaves the room quickly.


	4. It's WHAT?

**Chapter 4**

Jack stalks the museum looking for any signs of another guard alive, or whoever shot Maria. She hid her pain from him, which hurt. Jack moves swiftly holding his berretta up. He is angry but holds it in. God, don't let her die. Jack moves into the next hall, knowing he's probably tripping the museum's silent alarms. Jack looks over to see another guard sitting up and leaning against the wall under a painting. Jack moves swiftly toward him. The Guard lifts his gun. "Todd is that you?"

Jack looks at the man. "Hey, Tim, it's Jack."

The guard puts his gun down. "Jack O'Neill?"

Jack smiles, and then moves over to the guard. "It's me Tim. What the hell happened?"

Tim grunts and sits up more. "A couple guys, they were dressing black, broke in though the back. I think the Curator was expecting them. Todd went to head them off and notify the police. I was suppose to make sure they didn't take anything." Tim Coughs. "They took some stuff out the back. One saw me and shot me, I moved in here. I should have stayed….OH God Maria, Jack I'm so sorry."

Jack touches the man's arm. "It's alright, she alive. Daniel's with her. Tell me what else happened?"

The man nods, looking upset and hurt. "The Curator and the leader started arguing, after the man shot Maria. I could hear them from here. The man must have shot the curator. Later I heard another shot."

Jack bites down hard with anger. "What kind of weapons we're they using?"

Tim laughs. "It was a funny thing it was a military weapon, but nothing like I've ever seen before."

Jack didn't want to hear that either. "Rest, the ambulance is on its way."

Tim nods. "They wanted the new shipment. We were told about St. Louis, shipment never got …there." Tim gasps in pain.

Jack nods. "Alright, relax."

* * *

Jack sits with Daniel in the waiting area. Daniel seems to be extremely fascinated with the object in his hand. "What is it?" 

Daniel turns to his friend. "I don't know. Those guys wanted it pretty bad though."

Jack nods. "The bastard is going to pay!"

Daniel looks up at Jack. "Let the police handle it, at least until…" Daniel touches something, and the object lights up. He quickly hides it under his coat.

Jack looks at his friend. "Whoa, what the hell was that?"

Daniel looks at his friend and whispers. "I think its Asgard."

"And you're telling me this NOW!" Jack whisper to a shout.

Daniel looks at his friend and speaks in a low whisper. "Um, I wasn't sure … until it went off."

Jack grabs his phone. "Daniel, this means that those guys were …NID Damn them!"

Daniel nods. "Sam needs to see this."

Jack flips his phone open. "Right." Jack dials General Hammond's number. "Yeah, Sir, I think we have a problem."

* * *

Maria opens her eyes to see a red haired woman leaning over her. Maria blinks. "Jack!" Her shoulder hurts. 

Janet Fraiser smiles at her patient. "Relax, he's waiting for you. How do you feel?"

Maria looks up and scowls. "Horrible, my throat hurts. Where is Jack?"

Janet grins, Maria reminds her of the Colonel. "Your throat hurts because of the tube from surgery. Colonel O'Neill is in the waiting room."

Maria nods, her head feeling foggy again. "Tell him I love him."

Janet nods. That she would do. "I will try to rest. I'll let him see you when you're in a room."

Maria nods a yes and drifts into a light sleep.

* * *

Fraiser walks out into the waiting room, to see Daniel on the phone and Colonel O'Neill pacing. Janet shakes her head. "Colonel!" 

Jack instantly turns to her and Runs over. "Doc how is she? Can I see her?"

Fraiser smiles. "She's fine, and resting you can see her after they move her out of recovery. She says she loves you. And…" Janet reaches into her pocket and pulls out a bullet in a baggy. "I though you'd want this."

Jack takes it and looks at it. "P-90, Damn it!"

Daniel turns off his phone and walks over. "Did I hear you right? That's from a P-90?"

Jack nods his face red with anger. "That bastard. I'm going to shoot Maybourne!"

Daniel looks at his friend. "You don't even know that Colonel Maybourne is behind this. It could be someone else."

Janet looks at the two. "Colonel, have you eaten yet?"

The question pushes his buttons. "No, I want to see her doc. When she tells me she's okay, I'm going after the bastard."

Janet looks at the Colonel. "Sit down Sir. It's going to be another half hour at least then you can see her."

Jack is going to wait, but not patiently.


	5. Bad Hospital Food

_So you know I've gotten some good reviews I'm not really concerned with errors on this story it's just for fun and a change from my other story._

**Chapter 5**

Jack sits impatiently by Maria's bedside in the hospital. Daniel left him alone with her. Carter and Teal'c dropped by to get some information from the police then left. Fraiser went home to Cassie. He was alone with her. He watches her breathe softly in her sleep. She is so beautiful that way, but he still worries. Jack leans over and touches her cheek softly with his hand. Maria's eyes flutter. Jack takes her right hand in his left and squeezes it gently. "Hey, take it easy."

Maria opens her brown eyes and looks at him weakly. "Jack?" She asks slightly confused, her shoulder hurting.

Jack forces a smile that looks almost genuine. "I'm here."

Maria nods. "Where am I?" Her voice is raspy.

Jack frowns. "You're in the Presbyterian hospital. Do you remember what happened?" Jack still holds her hand his right hand moves to push some stray hair away from her face.

Maria's face turns to horror and disbelief. "They shot the curator, and the guard. Are they okay?"

Jack holds back his anger and looks at Maria honestly. "Tim's fine they sent him home hours ago. Everyone else is …."

"Dead." Maria finishes for him.

Jack nods, and watches Maria's eyes turn distant. "Your okay, that's all that matters to me."

Tears form in her eyes. "Why? They could have taken everything. Why just the new shipment the paintings in the galleries are worth more."

Jack kisses her forehead not know how to answer he would have to ask Daniel later. "I don't know. I'll find out and tell you. Can I get you anything?"

Maria moves her head from side to side. "No."

"Get some rest. I'll be here." Jack squeezes her hand again then leans backing into his chair. Maria closes her eyes and drifts into a deep sleep.

* * *

Two men sit in an unmarked truck outside the hospital. The Driver looks at the man in the passenger's seat. "We're supposed to grab the woman. I know from my earlier surveillance that Colonel O'Neill hasn't left her side. We're in deep trouble if SG-1 is involved in this. You get the Colonel out of the room. I'll grab the woman. Be careful." He hands his blonde companion a fogger. "Only use this if you haft to. They'll pull the fire alarm that will help in my escape." 

The blonde nods. "I got you, Boss." He takes the fogger, and exits the truck.

* * *

Jack opens his eyes to see a blonde man standing in the door way looking at him. "Can I help you?" 

The blonde man walks in carrying a tray. "The doctor said you should eat sir."

Jack blinks for a moment, and then looks at the tray. It had been a least 24 hours since his last meal. Knowing Fraiser she was probably responsible for the man bringing the tray. "Alright bring it in set it down."

The man walks in pulls over the tray cart, set down the tray. "Alright, just set it outside when you're done."

O'Neill nods, and pulls the tray cart over and lifts the top off the plate. "Yummy Hospital food." He speaks sarcastically.

Jack holds his stomach ten minutes later. "We'll if the gun shot wound doesn't kill you the hospital food will." Jack stands up and runs to the bathroom down the hall.

* * *

A red headed man wheels a wheelchair into Maria's hospital room, waving to the Blonde man. The blonde man nods and walks down the hall a ways. The blonde man pulls the fogger out of his pocket and sits it off between Maria's room and the stair well next to the bathroom. He quickly runs and pulls the fire alarm while the smoke and smell fills the corridor. 

The red head walks into the hospital room and looks at Maria. "Alright Miss Blake there is nothing to worry about. We'll get you safely out of the building."

Maria opens her eyes and looks at the man placing her in a wheel chair. Where was Jack? "Jack?"

The man smiles. "Your friend is helping evacuate the other patients try to relax!" He wheels her out of the room.

* * *

Jack is washing his hands when the fire alarm goes off. He runs out of the bathroom into the smoke filled hall. "Damn it." He covers his face. He pushes past the smoke. 

The blonde man stops him. "Sir, I'm sorry but you have to go this way."

Jack grabs the man and pushes past. "No! I've got to go with Maria."

The blonde man shakes his head. "Sir, they'll get her out don't worry. We could use your help with the other patients."

Jack shakes his head again. "NO!" He runs towards Maria's room. Jack walks in and looks at the empty bed. "Where the hell is she?"

The blonde man follows him in. "Sir, I told you they would get her out."

Jack nods, she was safe and out of the building he would find her later. "Alright, show me how I can help!"

The blonde man nods and points to a nurse. "She'll tell you what to do."

Jack nods and walks over to the nurse, talking to a patient. He doesn't Notice the blonde man disappear into the fog without continuing to help.


	6. MAD JACK!

**Chapter 6**

Daniel stands next to Jack, talking to the Hospital Administrator, out side the Administrative offices. The man looks at the Daniel nervously. "You have to understand that we have a lot of patients. I'm sorry but we can't find Miss Blake."

Jack O'Neill's face turns red hot with anger. "What the HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HER?"

Daniel touches Jack's shoulder. "Jack."

The man steps back. "We're sure she was evacuated from the building, we just don't know what happened after that. We think she was temporarily misplaced." The man gulps.

Jack jumps out and grabs the man by the throat. Daniel pulls him off and speaks. "How do you misplace a woman?"

The Administrator curls nervously. "As I said we have a lot of patients…we have everyone available looking for her but it may take some time."

Jack looks at the man in pure anger. "You lost a patient, that how incompetent you are?"

The man just nods and looks at Daniel. "We'll call you… you when she's found. Until then maybe its best if you take your friend where he won't get in the way."

Daniel nods, and looks at Jack. "Come on, before he calls the cops." Daniel drags O'Neill out of the building.

Jack looks upset and worried. "Damn it Daniel would should have stayed and helped look."

Daniel shakes his head. "You almost killed that man Jack. We don't need the cops in the way until this is an official SGC investigation."

Jack nods and pulls out his cell phone. "I don't give a damn; I want her at least moved to the Academy hospital when they find her!"

Daniel nods and gets into his car. Jack opens the passenger's side door while speaking to Hammond.

* * *

Maria opens her eyes from a drugged haze. She looks around the room is stale. The walls are while, with one window, with a hanging white curtain. She realizes she isn't in the hospital anymore. "Jack? Jack where are you?" Maria sits up, biting her bottom lip. The pain in her shoulder is sharp. She looks around to see no one in the room and a small camera above the door. "Jack? What's going on?" She asks confused before feeling tired again and laying back.

* * *

Jack O'Neill was ready to kill someone, and General George Hammond knew it. He had to admit he was too. Maria Blake had information Dr. Jackson needed about the devices that were stolen. Dr. Jackson had told him that the devices were Asgard. That meant the finding Maria Blake was officially an SGC operation, As well as the stolen artifacts. Hammond looks at the detective. "You understand that one of my teams will be taking over the investigation, as well as finding Miss Blake. 

Detective Ronald Faust looks at General Hammond. "I understand that this has something to do with stolen Air Force Missiles as well? How the two are related is what I'd like to know?"

Hammond shakes his head. "That's classified. I need you department to coordinate with Colonel O'Neill in the search. I'd be careful in how you handle him right now though. The Colonel isn't too happy."

Faust nods his head. "I gathered that from the Hospital Administrator. I understand that Colonel O'Neill is in a Relationship with Miss Blake?"

Hammond nods. "He is, but he's the best and they know how to handle theses things. If you have any problems call me. I'm need else where." Hammond stands up.

Faust stands up as well. "I will Thank you for taking the time to speak with me General."

Hammond nods and leaves quickly. Faust shakes his head. Something big was happening.

* * *

Sam turns to look at Teal'c for a moment her eyes hurt from looking at the security tapes one to many times. Teal'c studies each tape with precision. He stops one and looks back at her. "Major Carter, I believe I have found it!" 

Sam looks up and looks at the tape. "Teal'c that's it! That's Maria!" Sam picks up her cell phone off the desk in front of her.

Teal'c nods. "O'Neill will not be pleased."

Sam blinks at him. "What is it?"

Teal'c looks at her. "That man was not among the staff that we questioned."

Sam moves up close the screen taking note. Teal'c was right, the man wasn't hospital personnel.


	7. You Smell Like

**_I'd like more review but we can't always get what we want here is 7._**

**Chapter 7**

Jack's cell phone blinks _number unknown. _Jack answers it. "Who are you and how the hell did you get this number?"

"Hello, to you too Colonel O'Neill." Maybourne's cool voice answers.

Jack's face flashes in surprise. "Maybourne, you're going to tell me what you did to Maria then I'm going to kill you!"

Daniel looks over at Jack surprised. "Maybourne." He mouths.

Jack nods. Maybourne answers. "Look Colonel, I'm really a nice guy, and I'm doing you a huge favor by breaking my cover."

Jack bites his tongue. "I'm listening."

"There is an abandon warehouse building on the west side. Some of my men are holding Miss Blake there. She hasn't been hurt yet." Maybourne pauses. "You didn't hear this from me. Jack get her out of there."

Jack nods. "Thanks a lot, you rat Bastard."

Daniel laughs and looks at Jack's changed expression. "Westside of Denver. Maybourne is working undercover. She's alive." The Truck turns around.

Daniel pulls out his cell phone. "I'll call Sam."

* * *

Sam and Teal'c pull up to a tall abandon warehouse. They get out of the black suburban. Teal'c looks around. O'Neill's truck sits empty in front of two red rust painted doors. Carter's phone rings. She answers it. "Sir, we're outside." 

O'Neill's voice is quiet over the phone. "Good, Carter come in and go to the left you'll see us at the end of a long corridor."

"Alright sir." Sam closes her phone and looks at Teal'c as she pulls out her gun. "This way." She leads him to the doors.

Daniel watches Sam and Teal'c come down the long steal hallway. "Jack, what are you going to do?"

O'Neill turns his head from looking around the corner. "I'm going to get Maria out of here, and shoot anyone in my way."

Daniel looks to Sam, his expression exasperation. "Jaaaack."

Jack turns and looks at Carter and Teal'c. "This way, Daniel you're with me."

Carter keeps her gun up and ready. She and Teal'c walk on the opposite side of the hall. Daniel and Jack walk on the other side. Jack moves swiftly to the other side of a door. He motions for Carter to open it slowly. She does, with her gun still ready. They turn into the door guns out. Their guns point at the man sitting at the desk, he reaches for his gun then stops when Jack fires close. "Don't even think about it! Where is she?"

The man stutters. "In there!" He tilts his head toward the inner door.

"Good." Jack walks into the room with Sam. "Carter, tie him up. Teal'c watch the door. Daniel you're with me."

* * *

The door opens drawing Maria's hazy attention. She lies still on the bed. Her vision is blurred. Her throat and mouth dry from lack of water. "What do you want?" She asks weakly. She is unable to identify the two blurry figures in the door. 

Jack moved methodically into the room. Seeing no one else in the room he holsters his gun, in his pants. He moves quickly over to marry. He leans down on his knees. He frowns when she pulls away. "Easy, it's me." He lifts his left hand and brushes the hair out of her face.

Maria blinks but still can't see him clearly. "Jack?" She reaches out to touch his face.

O'Neill takes her hand and squeezes it. "I'm here. Did they hurt you?" He asks turning his head briefly to look at Daniel who has walked up behind him.

"No." She answers blinking, looking up at the second blurry figure. "Daniel?"

Daniel holds his berretta in his right hand and adjusts his glasses with his left. "It's me too Maria. How did you know?"

She leans into Jack, concealing her shivers. "You smell like the pieces in the museum."

"Really? I never knew that." He sniffs his coat.

Jack rolls his eyes. "How do I smell?" He scoops her up into his arms.

"Like month old sweet and sour pork and sandalwood." Maria adjusts her self in Jack's arms.

Jack smiles, standing up. "Month old sweet and sour pork?" He turns around and looks at Daniel. "Can you smell it?"

Daniel steps back. "I don't think I want to." He steps out of the room first.

"Is it really that bad?" He asks cradling Maria close.

Maria snorts into his jacket. "It's nice."


	8. I don't know what it does

**Chapter 8**

Daniel holds the small device in his hand. "So I'm not really sure what it does." He summarizes his talk about the Asgard device.

Jack is jarred out of his haze. "Wait a minute. Did you just say you don't know what it does?" He looks shocked.

"Can I see it again?" Sam asks. She takes the device from Daniel. "There has to be more pieces."

"Right so where are they?" Jack asks looking the Major.

Daniel turns to Jack. "You see I need to talk to Maria about that." He faces Hammond. "Sir, it would be better if I could compare notes."

Hammond looks at Dr. Jackson. "You want to bring a civilian in on this?" He ignores Jack's leave her out of it stare.

Daniel nods. "She knows where they came from and what was found with it. She also knows where the other pieces were sent." He looks absolutely convinced.

Jack shakes his head. "No, it's bad enough that the NID want her. I want her out of this." Over his dead body would she get involved with the SGC.

Hammond looks at Daniel. "I'm sorry Colonel, but I have to agree with Dr. Jackson. Miss Blake can work with him on a limited basis. Need to know only. I also want her escorted on and off base until this is settled." He eyes the Colonel.

"That's fine. I'm taking her home with me when Fraiser releases her anyway." Jack says looking at the General.

Sam looks at her commanding officer. "Um sir? Did you ask her first?" Maria didn't seem to be the move in with me type.

"No Carter, I didn't." He says looking at her. "Why?"

Sam tries to smile. "She may not want to move in with you." Teal'c raises his eyebrow but says nothing.

* * *

Jack smiles when Maria's eyes blink. He leans forward and squeezes her hand tightly. "Easy, I'm here." He sits in a chair next to her bed.

Her eyes blink several more times. Her eyes hazel are slightly red. She smiles, lightly. "Hi." Her voice is slightly weak from lack of water.

Jack looks into her eyes. "Welcome back, before you say anything, let me tell you where you are." He waits for her nod. Maria looks at him and nods her eyes trusting him completely. "You're in the infirmary where I work." He pauses for a moment to watch her look around. "No more hospital windows I'm afraid. The food isn't as bad though."

Maria laughs. "That's good to know. Why am I here?" She asks noticing her voice is horse.

He frowns at her voice. "The art pieces you were working with are related to my work." Jack is careful to avoid details. "Daniel needs you to work with him and answer his questions so we can catch the guys that shot you."

Maria nods, confused at how art could be related to his job, but willing to help. "Okay."

Jack blinks. "No questions?" He watches Fraiser hover from a distance.

Maria shakes her head. "I know what you do is Classified Jack. You work Daniel then it's obvious that his theories were correct. I won't question you, there is a reason it's a secret. I'll help the best I can but I doubt I can." She looks tired.

Jack scratches the back of his head. "Wow, I really can't keep a secret from you. You know I'm going to have to tell my boss about this."

She grins. "Go ahead. I just want to know when I can go home." She turns her head to look at the doctor.

Janet takes the opportunity to walk over. "In a few days, once I'm sure I can trust the Colonel to take home and not break you." She lifts Maria's left hand to take a pulse.

O'Neill frowns. "Oh for cryin' out loud, I'm not going to break my girlfriend doc." He looks up at Janet with an expression of love for Maria.

Maria pats his hand. "She was joking Jack." Her smile is light.

He shakes his head. "No it wasn't. You don't understand. She threatens me with Needles! Daily!" He says in a whispering shout.

* * *

Daniel walks into the Infirmary to See Maria sitting up eating blue Jell-O. He smiles and walks over. "I guess Sam has been here already today."

She smiles and nods. "Yeah, she brought me breakfast. It was nice to talk to someone other than Jack for a while." She pushes the tray table away.

Daniel sits down in the chair next to her bed. "I can imagine. Are you ready to work?" He opens his notebook.

"Yes, anything is better than staring at cement walls. What can I help you with?" Maria asks adjusting her body on the bed.

"Well I did some research on the missing items. Where did they come from in Scandinavia?" He asks pulling out his pen.

"About three hundred miles north East of Oslo, some farmers discovered them about 4 years ago. It was a donation to the US Government." Maria answers his next question as well.

Daniel nods. "Did they find any runic writing in that area?"

Maria shakes her head. "No, that's the thing there were no signs of structures ever being in that area." She shakes her head thinking.

"What happened to the notes you had?" Daniel asks.

Maria looks over. "If they aren't at the Museum they were stolen. I have copies in a safety deposit box."

Daniel gives her a surprised look. "Why? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Job security." Maria answers.


	9. Over the Threshold

_Sorry it too so long to post I had a busy day plus, I was stressed out. No sleep helped this along! Hope you like this. I'm adding another Pairing. Daniel and Sha're, because I think in this story he deserves it! Hope you like. _

**Chapter 9**

Hammond looks at his CMO and O'Neill. "You're telling me she suspects what we do? But she doesn't know for sure?"

O'Neill nods. He's annoyed. "Yes, and I'd like to keep it that way." He looks at Fraiser. "I assume I can take her home?"

Fraiser nods. "Yes, if she stays in bed." She looks at Hammond.

"I understand that doctor, however Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson need to take her to open a safety deposit box." He looks at the doctor.

"I don't think she should be up and around just yet Sir." She looks at both men.

O'Neill scowls. "I completely agree with you, but Daniel really wants what's in the box and only Maria can open it."

Fraiser nods. "She can do it as long as it's quick. After that she's on bed rest for the rest of the week." She looks at O'Neill. "And I mean that Colonel!"

O'Neill smiles. "What? Don't you trust me Doc?"

Hammond rolls his eyes. "I'll be happy when the contents of the box are safely in Dr. Jackson's office see that it gets done Colonel."

* * *

Jack pulls up to the bank. Maria sits next him in the truck. "So, we go in get the file and then hand it to Daniel and Carter." 

Maria nods. She relaxes as he parks the car. "I understand Jack. You're going to take me to my place right?"

"Um about that. We decided you should stay at my place. It's safer, and I can look after you." Jack jumps out of the truck and shuts the door.

Maria looks at Jack when he opens her door for her. "Hammond decided or you decided, Jack?"

Jack flushes. "I did but you see. I love you and …" He leans into the truck and pulls her out gently, trying not to hurt her.

"What?" She looks up at him her hazel's look into his eyes.

He lifts her chin with his left hand and kisses mouth softly. "I'd die if anything happened to you."

Maria kisses back then pulls away. "Jack!!" She gasps.

"What?" He looks at her concerned.

"You're squeezing me too tight my wound." She breaks off as her eyes start to water.

He loosens his grip. "Oh God I'm sorry." He looks her over. "Do you need to rest?"

She smiles at him and leans in close. "I'm fine, Jack. Just be gentle."

"I will." O'Neill smiles. "Don't worry about your stuff Carter is going to get it after work. Next week we can move the rest of your stuff into my place." He helps her walk into the bank.

* * *

Jack opens the door to his house. He smiles, then runs back to his truck and helps Maria out. In a surprise move he picks her up. "You like you could use a lift!" 

Maria giggles. "Going to carry me over the threshold, Jonathon?" Her voice is almost sexy.

His heart skips a beat. "Oh yes Miss Blake. I only wish I had permission to do more!" He moves swiftly into the house and carries her to the bedroom.

* * *

Maria sits on the bed reading. The phone rings and she picks it up out of habit. "O'Neill Residence. Maria speaking." 

Daniel's hurried voice speaks. "Maria, is Jack there?"

"Yea, he's in the shower. Is everything okay Daniel?" Maria asks, his rushed voice sounds urgent.

"No, tell Jack that it's my Father-in-law and that he's in trouble and needs us. He needs to come to the base ASAP! Janet will be coming by to pick you up so you can stay with her while we're gone." Daniel hangs up.

Maria hangs up. She gently gets out of bed to go tell Jack when the bathroom door opens. He stands in a towel. "Who was that?"

Maria blinks. "Daniel, He said that it was his father-in-law and you had to come to work right away."

Jack rushes to his dresser and starts pulling out clothes. "Did they arrange for you to stay with someone?" If it was Kasuf they had to go.

"Yeah, Dr. Fraiser is coming to get me." She stands up and goes over to hug him. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Go help Daniel's family."

Jack smiles. "Thanks." He hugs and kisses her then hurriedly dresses.


	10. Reunited

_What should have happened. Don't worry about my original plot it's still going just had to get this out of the way!!_

**Chapter 10**

Janet watch's Maria work in the small room they set up for the temporary work place, where the still injured woman could rest. "You don't look like you need anything from me!" Janet says walking into the room.

"Nope, I'm all set. The stuff Daniel left to work on is already finished." She stands up. "I'm so glad General Hammond gave me something to do."

"I thought so. Spending the week with the colonel has to get boring eventually." Janet smiles with a joke on her statement.

"Yeah, I got to watch him pout and wait on me hand on foot!" Maria grins. Sirens go off. "What's that?"

"They're back. I have to go. Stay here, if the sergeant escorts you top side stay with him." Janet runs out of the room.

* * *

Hammond knocks on the open door before steeping in. "Miss Blake?" 

Maria looks up from one of Daniel's books. "Yes General Hammond?" Her eyes look up.

"Dr. Fraiser told me you know the team is back." He steps up to the bed.

Maria nods. "Yes, is Jack alright?"

He nods. "Yes, He's got a couple wounds nothing serious."

Maria sighs with relief. "Thank Goodness. Can I see him?"

Hammond nods. "Yes, but I need your help first."

Maria stands up and walks over to the table setting down her book. "I will if I can?"

"Dr. Jackson is unconscious. Major Carter and Teal'c stayed behind to help the villagers. Jack is trying to communicate with Dr Jackson's wife, it's a little difficult. And it's my understanding that you know a little Ancient Egyptian because of your work?" Hammond explains and waits for an answer.

"Very little, and what Daniel has tried to teach me. That and what I got from his books why?" Maria looks confused.

"I need you to try to calm her down so Dr. Fraiser can finish helping Dr. Jackson." Hammond says smiling.

"She Speaks Ancient Egyptian?" Maria questions a little confused and shock, Slightly disbelieving.

"Yes, and until Dr. Jackson wakes up you're the only one with any experience that could speak with her." Hammond looks worried.

"Alright, I can try. At least I'll get to see Jack too." She smiles and follows the General.

* * *

Jack scowls when Hammond escorts Maria by his bed, but doesn't let her stop. "Hey, what no kiss hello?" 

Hammond frowns. "No." He walks over to where Daniel and a young woman with Dark skin and curly dark hair sit in a hospital gown.

Maria giggles. She sees the beautiful woman and gasps. "Sha're?" She questions.

Sha're looks up from the vigil on her husband. "Hello?"

"Kel Sha, Sha're. I am Maria." Maria steps forward with out and introduction. "I'm a friend of Daniel's."

"That is good. He's not well." Sha're starts to cry.

Maria frowns. "He'll be fine."

Appears behind her and looks at Sha're. He puts his arm around Maria. "Trust her Sha're."

Sha're looks up at Jack. "I hurt him!"

"No, you didn't. Listen Dr. Fraiser needs to look at you." He turns around showing her his bandage. "See she fixed me up."

Maria smiles. "It's alright. Jack can sit with him." She pulls away from Jack. She leans down to look Sha're in the face. "He's going to be fine. Trust me. Dr. Fraiser took care of me not long of go. Jack had to wait for me to wake up, just like your going to have to wait for Daniel." She touches the woman's arm. "When he does, he will be so happy you're at his side. He will heal even faster, but that can't happen if he's worried about you." She speaks in a mix of English and choppy Ancient Egyptian.

Sha're nods. "I will go." She turns back to Daniel and leans forward. "I will be back my Dan'iel." She stands up and looks at Jack. "Thank you."

"No, problem. I'm just glad your both okay." He hugs Maria. "Thanks, She's been through a lot and she needs someone to trust."

Maria takes Sha're's hand. "Welcome to Colorado, Mrs. Jackson." She smiles.

"Colorado?" Sha're asks as the two women walk toward Dr. Fraiser.

* * *

Daniel opens his eyes to see Maria sitting next to his bed reading a file. He blinks. "Maria?" 

Maria drops the file, startled. "Oh My Daniel." She puts her hand over her heart. "Daniel look!" She points to the bed on his other side.

Daniel turns his head, to his surprise his wife lays curled up under a blanket on the bed next to him. "Sha're! Am I dreaming?" He asks trying to sit up. His head is swamped with dizziness.

"Easy, Dr. Fraiser says you're going to have a headache for a while." She stands up and walks around his bed. She gently touches Sha're's shoulder. Sha're's eyes open and blink. Maria steps out of the way. "Juju."

Sha're looks across the bed to see her husband staring back. "Dan'iel!" She jumps out of bed and over to him.

"Sha're!" Daniel says exchanging greetings with his wife. They don't notice Maria move away quietly.

* * *

Jack opens his eyes to see Maria's face and inch from his. "I love you, Jonathon O'Neill." She speaks to him. 

"I love you too." He leans up and pecks her on the lips. "What's this about?" He says softly.

Maria smiles and moves out of the way, for the second time she speaks. "Look!"

Jack spots Daniel and Sha're together. The archeologist and his wife speaking softly. "It's about time." He looks back at Maria. "You better wake the nurse too."

Maria nods. "In a minute." She leans down and kisses him semi-passionately.


	11. Makeover

_I did proof read this chapter!! Hope you enjoy it. It's more for the Ladies, but I'm sure you guys will understand Jack and Daniel's plite. Remember Season 3._

**Chapter 11**

Daniel looks at Jack across the briefing room table. "He's not that bad Jack. It's only for two weeks anyway. At least until I can get Sha're settled in."

Jack snorts and looks over at Carter. "What do you think?" He really doesn't want a replacement for Daniel.

Carter grins, knowing her CO isn't going to like her answer. "Well I think he's perfect for the Job."

"See Jack, Sam agrees with me!" Daniel gives Jack a smug look.

Teal'c looks over at O'Neill. "I too believe Dr. Rothman will be a sufficient replacement for Daniel Jackson in his absence."

Jack scowls. "I don't understand why can't just get leave." He looks at Hammond.

Hammond looks back at O'Neill, annoyed. "I am giving you a week of Leave Colonel, however Dr. Jackson has asked for three weeks to help his wife adjust to life. It was that or let him completely resign from the SGC and Return to Abydos."

Jack's eyes widen. "WHAT! You can't do that Daniel!"

"I agree Jack, and so does Sha're. She wants us to find Skaara and bring him home." Daniel answers, closing the file in front of him.

O'Neill sighs with relief. "I want to find him too."

* * *

Sha're looks at the clothes lying on the bed in front of her. She picks up one of Major Carters skirts. "I cannot wear this." The skirt is short with a blue floral pattern. 

Maria laughs. "I didn't think you would like it. You should at least try it on." She's wearing a light green dress that matches her eyes.

She gives Maria a shocked look. "It would not be proper or honor my husband." Sha're puts the skirt back on the bed.

Maria figured this would happen. "I think Daniel would like it. Earth is a little different than Abydos. It's okay to wear this." She picks the skirt up and hands it to Sha're. "Try it on. If you don't like it, you don't have to wear it."

Sha're nods, when Maria turns her back she slips the baggy pants off and she looks at the skirt haphazardly. She fumbles trying to put it on. She jumps at the knock on the door. "I am not proper."

"Can we come in?" Jack's voice calls from the other side.

Sha're begins to panic. "No, he cannot see me like this." She knows Daniel is will Jack.

"It's okay." Maria runs to the door and opens it just enough to slip out. She steps out into the hall and pulls the door closed behind her. "Hi!" She says to Jack, Daniel and Sam.

Daniel gives Maria a concerned look. "Is she okay?"

She nods. "Yes, she's just having issues with our fashion designers."

Sam laughs. "Need any help?"

Maria nods. "Yeah, her biggest problem is she thinks Daniel won't approve of the out fits."

"That's not true! I only care that she's safe and home." Daniel says step forward to enter the room.

Sam shakes her head, she pulls Daniel back away from the door and steps closer to the door. "She knows that Daniel. She just wants to look good for you, that's all."

Jack rolls his eyes. "She's adjusting to our culture already Daniel."

Maria laughs and goes over and hugs Jack. "I'm glad you understand. Actually, I have a list of things we need for from the store."

"Oh?" He looks down at her. "Like what?"

"Razors, deodorant, etc." Maria looks over at Sam. "If you could go look in her, she's trying to put on your blue skirt."

Daniel looks at Sam. "Can I come?"

"I'll ask her." Sam opens the door slips in and shuts it.

Jack looks at Maria. "If I'm going to go get these things I need a detailed list."

She laughs. "I know."

The door opens and Sam sticks her head out. "She says that you should come back later Daniel."

Daniel visibly pouts. "Is she alright?"

Carter nods her head. "She's fine. We need more hose though." She pulls her head back into the room and Shuts the door.

"I'm going to have to buy HOSE! CARTER that's not funny!" O'Neill half shouts.

Maria giggles into Jack's shirt. "You don't have to buy it. Take Daniel with you, make him buy it."

* * *

Janet Fraiser slips into the room and shuts the door quickly behind her. "I got it." She cares a pink caboodle. 

Sam turns and smiles. "That didn't take long."

"I told Cassie I was coming to get it, she had it ready." The doctor walks over and sits the kit on the round table.

Maria looks at the doctor. "Are they still sitting out there pouting?"

Sha're looks up from her seat at the question. "Dan'iel?"

Janet nods. "Oh yes."

"Oh No! Dan'iel." She moves to stand up.

Maria pulls Sha're back down into the chair. "He's okay. If he waits he'll appreciate you more? Do you understand?"

Sha're nods. "I will let you finish, my make over." She looks at all the women.

* * *

Maria slips out of the room to see Jack and Daniel tossing a hackey-sac back and forth. "Don't you two have anything better to do?" 

Jack looks up. "Well I thought I'd take my girlfriend out this evening for a nice dinner maybe a movie. But you see she and my second in command got it into their heads that my friend's wife needed a makeover." He states innocently.

She doesn't even bat an eye at his comment. "Really, maybe you should ask your friend if he'd like to take his wife out on a double date…I mean since she's getting this makeover and all. He should show her off."

Daniel stops paying attention to the hackey-sac and hits him in the chest. "Are you done?" He asks.

"Almost." She gives him the best answer.

Jack rolls his eyes. "How much longer?"

"Just enough time for you two change into something nicer." She grins at both of them.

Daniel grins. "Come on Jack." He stands up

Jack shakes his head, standing up. "What about you, if we're going out on this double date?"

"I'm experienced. I can be ready faster than you two." She challenges him.

"Ya think?" He answers back.

"Jack!" Daniel says.

"What!" He looks at Daniel.

"I think. Go, I'll give you a head start." Maria smiles, opening the door behind her a crack.


	12. WOW

_Here's twelve. It's short. Hope you like it._

**Chapter 12**

Jack and Daniel turn into the hall to see Hammond, wearing civilian cloths, speaking to Maria outside the small VIP room they set up for Sha're. Jack stops and stares. Daniel hits his arm. "Quit!

Jack continues to walk. "What?" He can't help but see how great Maria looks in her green dress.

"Aren't you the slightest bit worried about Sha're?" Daniel looks at his friend. He's wearing a heavy sweater with dark blue dress pants.

Jack shakes his head. "No why should I be. She's in good hands Daniel." Jack smiles at Hammond and Maria. "Good Evening General. I thought you went home?" He tugs his leather coat.

Hammond shakes his head. "No, I thought I'd stay and see that everything went okay."

Daniel frowns and looks at Maria. "Are you finished with her yet?"

Maria nods, turning slowly she opens the door. "They're back."

Sam and Janet step out of the room grinning. "Sirs!" They step off to the side. The Major is still dress in her uniform cloths. The doctor is wearing her dress uniform clothes minus her lab coat.

Everyone watches with awe. The Abydonian woman steps out of the room. All three gentlemen's jaws drop, Daniel's most of all. Sha're is stunning. She wears a long sleeve blue sweater that matches the blue floral skirt she's wearing. Her hair is straight and smooth, hanging just past her shoulders. Her brown eyes sparkle, she wears very little makeup and her cheeks are flushed with embarrassment. She looks to Daniel for approval. When he says nothing, she walks closer. "Dan'iel?"

Daniel snaps out of his awe. "WOW! Sha're you look beautiful…not to say you didn't before." He continues to stare.

Jack smiles. "He's right you look great." He looks up to see Sam, Maria and Dr. Fraiser smile.

Hammond nods and steps toward Sha're. "Jack's right. You look wonderful, I'm sure with time you'll be comfortable with our way of life." He turns to Daniel. "Congratulations, now I'm going to go home to rest and enjoy the weekend." He exchanges pleasantries with rest of the women and then turns to leave. He walks a few steps and turns around. "Colonel O'Neill, Stay out of trouble this evening."

"Oh I plan on it sir." Jack eyes Maria, a playful gleam in his eye.

Janet smiles. "She's going to need a coat."

Daniel finally looks away from his wife. "Why?"

The doctor laughs. "Because, it's snowing outside."

Sam laughs. "Daniel, are you going to be able to drive?"

"Why?" Daniel goes back to staring at his wife who smiles back at him.

Maria laughs. "You can't drive if you continue to stare at your wife. Who deserves a hug and a kiss for all the torture we put her through?" Now that the General is gone she moves over and puts her arm around Jack.

Jack hugs her and looks down. "Can I kiss you?"

Carter looks over at her CO. "Sir, if you have to ask…" She looks at Janet.

"She's right!" Dr. Fraiser backs up the Major.

Maria grins. O'Neill leans down and kisses her softly. "Thank you."

Daniel takes Sha're's hand and pulls her close. She leans up and kisses him passionately. "I have missed you my husband."

Stunned he stutters. "I…I missed you too."

"I know." Sha're speaks with confidence.

Sam clears her throat. "So um… She needs a coat. She can borrow mine and I'll take one of the snow coats from here and return it on Monday."

"Okay, Sam." Daniel doesn't even bother to look up.

Janet sighs. "So Cassie wants to rent a movie would you like to join us?" The two women walk off.

"Sure, maybe Teal'c would like to come?" Sam suggests.


	13. SNOW!

_Hi, here's 13. Enjoy. And thanks so much to you who review. I'm not as good as other Authors but I have fun._

**Chapter 13**

Jack pulls his truck off to the side of the road. Maria looks over at him. "Is something wrong?" She looks at him worried.

He shakes his head. "No everything is right." He leaves the trucks lights on. He pulls her close. "She's never seen snow."

Maria smiles. "Alright, should I stay here?" She looks up into his deep brown eyes.

"No, I'll come around and get you." He opens his door.

* * *

Daniel pulls his car off to the side of the road. "We're stopping. Are you okay?" He looks over at his wife bundled in Sam's winter coat. 

Sha're nods. She looks over at Daniel and smiles. "I am fine my husband." She grins.

"I wonder why we stopped. I'm hungry." Daniel says his stomach growling. Jack knocks on the window. "Can you roll that down?" Sha're grabs the handle, but doesn't know what to do. "It's alright." Daniel leans over her and begins to roll down the window.

"Dan'iel!" Sha're exclaims.

Daniel smiles, sitting up. "Why'd we stop?" He asks Jack.

Jack grins. "It's snowing, Daniel." He leans down to Sha're level. "Come on out. I want to show you something we get instead of Sand Storms." He reaches in, unlocks the door and opens it.

Daniel laughs, he unlocks his door. "It's alright." He unbuckles her belt for her.

Jack grins and helps Sha're out of the car. "It's alright. Stand right here." He gently guides her to the front of Daniel's car.

"Hi, Daniel." Maria says holding her arms tightly around her chest. She shivers slightly.

Sha're looks at Maria confused. Jack smiles. "See the white flakes?"

"Yes?" She looks at Daniel confused still. She can feel the cold hitting her legs.

O'Neill grins. "Stick out your tongue and try to catch one."

Daniel grins. "It's fun. Try it." He walks over to the side of the road and grabs a clump of snow.

Sha're sticks out her tongue. She catches several flakes on it. She giggles with Delight. "It's water!" She exclaims.

Daniel smiles. "Here hold out your hand." She does. He puts a small clump of snow in her hand.

"That is COLD!" She exclaims in broken English.

Maria smiles and walks over. "That's why we wear gloves." She reaches into the coat pocket and pulls out a right hand glove. "Here, see mine?" She shows Sha're her gloved hand. "This one goes on your right hand." She hands the glove to the other woman.

Sha're takes the glove and slips it on easily. "Thank you!" She smiles at Daniel.

"Ah, put the other one on too!" Jack says, wrapping his arms around Maria.

Sha're puts the left glove on with just as much ease. Daniel smiles. "See it's not too bad here."

Sha're nods and looks up at Daniel. "I am hungry."

Jack laughs. "Alright, we'll go see if we can't get a nice steak dinner."

* * *

Sha're stares at the baked potato on her plate. She pokes at it with her fork. The melted butter and Sour cream sit on top of the open pieces. "What is this?" She asks Daniel quietly. 

Daniel smiles and takes a bite his. He faces his wife as he swallows. "It's a Baked Potato and it doesn't taste like chicken. Trust me you'll love it."

Maria looks cross the table confused. "Taste like chicken." She turns to Jack. "What does the Air Force feed you guys?"

Jack's mouth turns up in a smile. "Daniel has a slight problem with the Macaroni and Cheese in the MREs. That and most meat in Abydos does really taste like chicken." He cuts of piece of his steak and stuffs it in his mouth.

Sha're puts some potato on her fork and takes a bite. She savors it, and then swallows. "It is good."

Maria nods. "Yeah, it's better than Rattler."

Daniel chokes. Sha're pats him on the back. Jack turns to Maria. "You've had Rattler? I'd like to know when? Or rather why you had Rattler?"

Daniel coughs and looks at Maria. "Does it taste like chicken?"

Maria nods. "Yes, I was thinking for dessert we could all order different things and share?" She turns to Jack before taking a bite of her steamed vegetables.

"That's a great idea. I have dibs on the Triple Fudge." Daniel says grabbing the dessert menu and tossing it a Jack.


	14. The Child

_I doubt I'll get to post again for another two days. Merry Christmas!!_

**Chapter 14**

He holds Maria close. They lie in his bed, his arms wrapped around her. Her mussed brown hair lays over his arm and down her back. The white sheet comes to his mid-belly and the middle of her back. Her head rests on his chest. "Are you okay?" Jack asks.

She lifts her head. Her eyes blink. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Maria's hazel eyes glitter.

"Because of this." He runs his left hand lightly over her scar, and where some bruising still remains.

"It's fine. Don't worry, about it." She smiles, moving up she kisses him on the mouth.

Jack holds her tight, kissing her back just as passionately. "Good, we should sleep if we plan on helping Daniel out tomorrow."

"Okay, good night Jack." She smiles, her body snuggled against his.

"Goodnight Maria." He waits for her to fall asleep first, before succumbing himself.

* * *

Daniel opens the door to his apartment. He looks haggard. His are eyes red. "Jack! I was just about to call you!" 

Jack looks at Daniel. "What the Hell happened to you?" Maria standing next him looks concerned.

"It's Sha're." He puts his arm out inviting them in. Jack walks into the apartment to find Sha're.

Maria looks at Daniel, as she follows Jack in. "Which way to the kitchen?"

Daniel blinks. "Why?"

"Because you look like you need some coffee. And I'm sure, Jack will need some when you're done talking to him." Maria looks around the small apartment.

"Yeah, There." He points to the kitchen on the right.

* * *

Jack walks into Daniel's living room to see Sha're huddled on the couch crying. Daniel's robe is wrapped tightly around her. He walks over, sits down and pulls her close. "Hey, it's okay." 

Sha're cries into his leather jacket. "I forgot about the child. How Could I!" She says still sobbing.

"Easy, it's alright. We'll find him and we'll find Skaara." He hugs her close.

Daniel sits down on the other side of her. "See I told you. And from what you told me, the child will be protected."

Jack nods. "What worries you the most?" He asks hoping he can calm her down.

Sha're looks up at Jack, her eyes full of tears. "That Heru'ur will kill the child. He is still mine." She looks over at Daniel.

"He's ours. We'll find him Sha're. I Promise you." Daniel pulls her close.

Maria walks in with two cups of coffee. "Here you go." She sets one down in front of Daniel on the coffee table and hands the other to Jack. "Everything Okay now?"

Sha're nods, her eyes still wet from crying. Jack smiles. "Thank you, it will be alright. I just need to call work."

Maria looks at Daniel. "Sha're we don't we see if we can get you cleaned up. We'll get you dressed in something more comfortable than Daniel's robe." She smiles.

She looks up at Daniel. He smiles. "It's alright, you go first. I'll finish my coffee and then get dressed when you're finish alright?"

Sha're stand up. "Alright, Dan'iel." She leads Maria into the bed room.

Jack looks at Daniel after the Women leave the room. "The next year is going to be hell for her."

He nods, pick up the cup of coffee. "I know. She slept so good at the base and then this. It came as a surprise."

Jack nods. "Maybe it would be good for her to talk to someone other than us, someone with the proper security clearance. She'll have to learn to fight the dreams Daniel. We both know she can do it."

Daniel nods. "I know, Jack. I just wish she didn't have to go through this."

* * *

Jack and Daniel are on their fourth cup of coffee. Maria steps out of Daniel's bed room grinning. Her face is bright. "Feeling better?" She asks Daniel before going over to Jack and kissing him on the cheek. 

"Much, thanks for making the coffee." He smiles; he turns his head toward the bedroom door to look for Sha're.

Sha're steps out. She's wearing jeans and a sweater. Her hair once again straightened. She smiles. "All is well?"

Daniel stands up, His jaw about drops. She looks so beautiful. "You look great."

"Thank You!" She says, walks over and hugs him. "You're turn."

"Alright, why don't you ask Jack and Maria what we should do for breakfast? I'll try to be as fast as I can." He kisses her, and then quickly goes to get clean up for the day.


	15. Flour Power

_Short, but I was thinking about this for awhile so I need something until I could watch the Next episode. I did. So the next chapter will be a little longer. Forgot to edit. Enjoy._

**Chapter 15**

Daniel sips his beer, his feet rest on Jack's coffee table. He's listening to Jack talk but he can't help being distracted by the giggling in the Kitchen. "So your Saying She had a thing for Robert?"

Jack nods. "No doubt about it." He smiles.

"Poor Robert, I guess you'll be glad to have me back next week." Daniel smiles at the thought of going back to work.

"Yes, finally someone who doesn't sound as skeptical as me!" He states rather boldly.

Daniel shakes his head. "Robert just needs a little losing up Jack. Eventually, he'll adjust." He sets down his beer. "Aren't you the slightest bit curious as to what is going on in your kitchen?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid to go look." Jack says he leans up to catch a glimpse.

Sha're steps into the living room. "Do you need something Jack?" She's covered in white flour.

Daniel cracks a wide smile. "We just wanted to know what you two were doing in there."

Jack grins wide, he sets his beer down. "Does Maria look like that too?"

"It is because of her that I look so." She nods her head gently.

"Sha're?" Daniel looks at her his eyes confused.

Her face cracks a grin. "Maria did not know how to need the dough."

"Oh!" Jack looks surprised by that fact.

Maria's voice calls out from the kitchen. "Sha're! HELP ME!"

Sha're turns and runs back into the kitchen. Jack and Daniel both follow her. Inside the kitchen Maria has her hands up and dough is stuck to her hands hanging there. Her flower dress is covered in floor. Her hair is white with clumps of dough stuck in it. Sha're rushes over sticks her hands in the flour and helps Maria with the dough. "Now you used too little flour."

Jack bends over laughing. "What have you done to my kitchen!"

Tears form in Maria's eyes. "I'm sorry! I'll clean it." She turns to help Sha're.

Daniel turns to Jack. "Don't hell at them!"

Sha're turns and throws flour at Daniel. "He was kidding!"

"Yeah Daniel I was kidding." Jack walks up behind Maria and wraps his arms around her. "I love you. Can I help?"

Maria turns and kisses him on the cheek getting flour on his face. "Sure you can peal the potatoes."

"Um, I'm a Colonel pealing potatoes is a little beneath me." He speaks sarcastically.

Daniel walks over and picks up the bowl of potatoes that sits on a counter. He grabs the knife lying beside it. "Well it's not beneath me." He carries them over to the kitchen table and sits them there. He pulls out a chair and sits down.

Maria puffs out at breath. "Okay Colonel, what isn't beneath you?" Jack whispers softly in her ear. Her eyes widen. "Jack!" He continues. "We have Guests. Be serious."

Jack shakes his head. "I am being serious. Now what can I do?"

Sha're points to a bowl of fruit. "You can prepare the fruit for the fruit salad."

"Alright." Jack kisses Maria on the cheek again. He lets go and hugs Sha're. He drags his feet over to the bowl; he grabs it, opens a cabinet door, reaches in grabs a cutting board and then closes the door. He grabs another knife out of the block and then walks over and sits next to Daniel. "You know Daniel."

"What Jack?" Daniel puts down a pealed potato on the table.

"Curiosity Killed the cat." Jack says cutting an apple into slices.


	16. Saving Dad

_No Edit. Hey What do you think so far? Don't worry our NID buddies will appear in the next chapter._

**Chapter 16**

Maria sits on Jack's couch her feet up; a blanket wrapped tightly around her a book in her hands. The Phone on the coffee table rings. Maria puts down her book and answers the phone. "O'Neill residence."

Jack's sarcastic voice speaks. "Hey beautiful."

"Jack." Her voice is happy and full of surprise. "What's up? Need me to come in?"

"Nope. We're going away for a few days. I don't know when we'll be back. It's Carter's dad."

"I understand Jack. It's your job." Her voice is slightly sad.

Jack understands her disappointment. "Daniel's calling Sha're now. I need you to wait until a Lieutenant comes by and then go pick her up. I want her to stay with you."

"I'll right. Jack be careful." Her heart goes out to Sam.

"Always. Stay away from public places alright?" He's concerned with her being alone.

"I will Jack. Go help Sam's dad." Maria smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jack hangs up smiling.

* * *

Sha're opens the door, tears in her eyes. "Come in." 

Maria walks into the living room. "They'll be alright." She hugs Sha're.

"Dan'iel said it was a rescue mission, and it wasn't a pleasant place." Her eyes are red, her hair is a mess.

"Jack didn't go that far with me. Sha're they've been in trouble before. They'll be fine. You'll just have to pray." Maria guides her friend to the couch.

Sha're nods. "I have never packed before."

"Well, I think you won't have any problems." Maria smiles.

* * *

Maria awakens with a scream. Her body is covered in sweat, some soaking into her night gown. She pants. "Jack!" She says softly. 

Sha're runs into the room. "Maria what is wrong?" She stops.

Maria looks up, a creeping terror on her face. "Something's wrong. Jack!" She breaks out in tears.

Sha're sits down on the bed next to Maria and pulls her friend into her arms. "He will be okay."

Maria nods and cries on the other woman's shoulder. She's filled with a sinking feeling of fear.

* * *

Jack stands up and winces. He grips the wall of the Tel'tak. "God!" He starts to fall. 

Daniel moves up and supports Jack. "Easy. That looks like it hurts."

"Ya think?" Jack turns to him. They start moving toward the front of the ship. "Hey Teal'c step on it!"

Daniel smiles. "Miss Maria?"

"Oh yeah. I'm worried about her. If something happened while we were gone…" His voice trails off.

"Jack she's with Sha're. If anyone came near them, Sha're would beat the guy up." Daniel grins.

"What!" Jack turns in surprise.

"I bought a baseball bat. I taught her how to use it." Daniel gives Jack a look of pride.

"Daniel!" Jack says.

Daniel laughs. "What? She needs to defend herself."

* * *

Maria runs into the infirmary, stops, searches for Jack and then runs right to him. "Jack!" She throws her arms around him. She sobs. 

Jack wraps his arms around her grips her tightly. "Shhhhhhhh. It's alright. I'm fine."

She shakes her head. "I was so worried." She whispers into his shoulder.

"Ah, it's not so bad. I'm not going anywhere is long as I have you." He hugs her tighter. He looks up, he watches Daniel walk in with Sha're.

* * *

Daniel guides wife over to Sam and Jacob. He smiles. "Jacob, I'd like you to meet my wife." 

Jacob looks up at the beautiful woman. "Hello. It nice to meet you."

Sha're nods. "Thank you for ridding me of the demon." She leans close to Daniel.

Sam smiles. "Sha're my father carries a Tok'ra." It was better to say it now than scare Sha're later.

Sha're nods. "Dan'iel said the Tok'ra helped me. He explained that …" She cuts off.

Daniel squeezes her. "It's alright. Selmac won't hurt you."

Jacob nods. "Danny's right, it's nice to see you looking happy."

Jack calls out from a cross the room. "Hey Dad! When the doc lets us out, want to have dinner at my place?"

Daniel pales. Sam laughs. Jacob nods. "I'd like that."

Maria sits up and wipes the tears from her eyes. "Sam, you better come help me cook. Jack says it's beneath him to peal potatoes." Everyone laughs.


End file.
